kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Signal Bikes
The are miniature bikes used by Kamen Rider Mach in conjunction with his belt, the Mach Driver Honoh. Some Signal Bikes enhance Mach's current form with a , adding the last part of a Signal Bike's name to its original name (i.e, Mach Magarl). Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's Signal Exchanges are nowhere near as flashy, and the Signals just appear on Mach's Signa Kourin. Signal Exchanges also influence his Zenrin Shooter with different shooting capabilities depending on how many times the Mach Driver Honoh's Boost Ignition button is hit. True to being the latest model from Drive's system, the Signal Bikes were powered by NEX-Core Driviars, an improved version of Core Driviar. Like the Shift Cars, it would appear that Signal Bikes have some form of intelligence programmed into them, considering how Signal Kaksarn, Kikern, and Tomarle are able to man Go's camera whenever he needs photos of himself however, their usage for scouting missions appears to be hindered by their sign motifs, as seen by Magarl trapping itself in a lap of its own creation and Tomarle stopping multiple times and hitting a light post repeatedly. Form Change Bikes * : Allows Mach to transform into his default form. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Next. * : A Signal Bike/Shift Car hybrid that allows Mach to transform into Dead Heat Mach, enabling him to access the Dead Zone state. Shift Dead Heat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Rinna still tried to complete it. However, using at this state could endanger the user, turning the Rider System into a rampant and attack anyone around him. signalmach.png|Mach Signal Bike KRDr-Shift Dead Heat.png|Dead Heat Shift Car (Machine Mode) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat open.png|Dead Heat Shift Car (Lever Mode) Signal Exchange Bikes * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Magarl, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to fire beams that attack at an arc, which arc sharper and faster when the Boost Igniter is hit 4 times. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 01. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Kaksarn, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to launch attacks in every direction and hit all of his targets at once. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 02. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Tomarle, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to fire a shot shaped like Tomarle's logo that block's attacks when hit and paralyzes the opponent when it touches them. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 03. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Kikern, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to summon a Demon Beast that starts out small, but then grows to giant size in nanoseconds so that it can maul the opponent with bites. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 04. Its name is an elongation of . signalmagarl.png|Magarl Signal Bike signalkaksarn.png|Kaksarn Signal Bike signaltomarle.png|Tomarle Signal Bike signalkikern.png|Kikern Signal Bike Kamen Rider Mach's Signals Form Changes File:0.jpg|Signa Kourin DH Kourin.png|DH Kourin Signal Exchanges 255002.jpg|Kourin Signal Magarl 1-1419977322.jpg|Kourin Signal Kaksarn 3-1419977342.jpg|Kourin Signal Tomarle 4-2.jpg|Kourin Signal Kikern Tire Exchanges 5-3.jpg|Kourin Signal Moerl (Max Flare) Araburu_Signal.jpg|Kourin Signal Araburu (Rumble Dump) Potential Future Signal Bikes These are Signal Bikes that have sounds programmed into the DX Mach Driver Honoh, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show yet, and exist here for completion's sake. * : When used in the DX Mach Driver Honoh, it announces "Rider: Chaser!". * : When used in the DX Mach Driver Honoh, it announces "Rider: Cho Dead Heat!". Also allows Drive to transform into Type Super Dead Heat. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 00. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 05. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 06. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 07. Notes *When any Signal Bike is used with either the DX Drive Driver and Shift Brace or DX Break Gunner, it will make the toy announce something involving the word . **Drive Driver & Shift Brace: and various numbered Next Tire Exchanges. **Break Gunner: *Three of the Signal Bike's are based on a motorcycle design: **The Magarl Signal Bike is based on a super bike. **The Kaksarn Signal Bike is based on a 1990's Harley Davidson motorcycle. **The Tomarle Signal Bike is based on MotoGP sport's superbike. **The Kikern Signal Bike is the odd one out, which resembles part of a motorbike fused with the hammer of a gun and one of the bullet beasts the Zenrin Shooter can shoot with Mach as Mach Kikern. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Drive)